mummyfandomcom-20200222-history
Lin
Lin is a warrior that helped Rick O'Connell, his wife Evelyn, their son Alex O'Connell, and Jonathan Carnahan to defeat the ancient Dragon Emperor Han. Biography The ninja daughter of an ancient Chinese Emperor's sorceress and top general, Lin was born immortal as was her mother, the two living on through the centuries. Lin, for the thousands of years that she remained alive, stood watch over the tomb which hosted the remains of the Dragon Emperor, bringing down any explorers where the traps and devices built within to deter intruders failed to. Ancient China The ancient Chinese Emperor Han, after having conquered much of Asia in his name, desired to become immortal and, having heard of a sorceress that knew the means to immortality, sent his most trusted general, Ming Guo, to find her. Ming returned with the sorceress, named Zi Yuan, to the Emperor. Zi Yuan explained that she did not know the secrets of immortal life, but that a monastery in Turfan would provide the answers. Ming himself was entrusted by the Emperor with the task of seeing that no man touched Zi Yuan. When the general and Zi Yuan had reached the monastery, however, they began to fall in love, and were spied on as they went against the Emperor's commands of not having men touch the sorceress. As punishment for this, and the sorceress' reading the spells in Sanskrit, the Emperor ordered General Ming, who he knew to be having a relationship with the sorceress, killed. The Emperor stabbed Zi Yuan, and as she staggered away, the Emperor became clay, as did his armies: Zi Yuan having cursed them all as she escaped. Not long after, Zi Yuan had her daughter, Lin, and the two lived on as immortals, residing in Shangri-La. Lin, however, took on the task of guarding the late Emperor's tomb so as to prevent any from finding it and potentially bringing the old warlord back to life. At Ningzia Province Lin in her ninja outfit had discovered that an archaeologist known as Alex O'Connell, along with his professor, Roger Wilson, was attempting to find the tomb of the Emperor Han. Lin's intent was to stop them from discovering the Emperor's remains. Shortly after, Lin and Alex crossed paths again in Shanghai where the Emperor's remains were put on display, where she revealed Wilson's treachery and tried to stab the Emperor's corpse in the heart with the only dagger that could kill him before he was resurrected, only to find that the body she stabbed in the display's sarcophagus was a decoy and that the Emperor's body was concealed within the terracotta sculpture of him. The Emperor was revived, and Lin failed to kill him in the ensuing chase. She guided the O'Connells to Shangri-La in the Himalayas, summoning the aid of the yeti living there. She also developed feelings for Alex, but claimed they could not be together as, once her immortality was revealed to him, she might never overcome the pain of watching Alex die of age as she lived forever, much like her mother did with her mortal father. Soon the Emperor broke into Shangri-La and became an immortal shapeshifter, kidnapping Lin and taking her to the site where he was unearthed. He raised his army and battled Zi Yuan, who had sacrificed both Lin's and her own immortality to raise an undead army to fight off the Emperor's; Alex, meanwhile, rescued Lin. The Emperor mortally wounded Zi Yuan, who told Lin to go kill him. Lin, however, was despondent, leading the O'Connells to fulfill this wish. After the Emperor was defeated, she met her father and his farewell to her as he and other revived soldiers shouted out their victory and then vanished into dust through the wind. Ever since then, the now-mortal Lin settled with Alex. Category:Characters appearing in The Mummy: Tomb of the Dragon Emperor Category:Chinese Category:Females Category:Ninja Category:Protagonist Category:Tomboys Category:Mummy